


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Despicable Me (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gru tries unsuccessfully to steal the shrink ray from Vector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

“Where is it?” Gru mumbled to himself as he silently stalked the halls of Vector’s lair. He was searching for the shrink ray that Vector had stolen from him and he had been at it for a while now. Finally, as he rounded a corner, he spotted a large safe at the end of a hallway.

“That must be it,” he whispered as he carefully snuck over to it.

As he got closer, Gru was surprised to see that the door to the safe was slightly ajar. He grinned to himself and slid inside. Once in, he nearly screamed in delight, for in the middle of the room was the shrink ray, just sitting there unguarded. Gru was so busy being overjoyed by his sudden luck, that he didn’t notice the safe door close quietly behind him. He couldn’t even hear the light hissing of the vent as it slowly began to circulate gas through the room. Gru strolled over to claim his prize… but suddenly found himself becoming dizzy. He leaned against the pedestal that held the shrink ray to try to regain his balance, but found himself slipping down to a sitting position on the floor. 

“W-what’s going…” His sentence trailed off as his consciousness faded away.

When Gru awoke, it took him a minute to fully comprehend just what was going on, and when he finally did, he started to struggle wildly. He was currently bent forward over a table, his wrists and ankles both tied together and to the table. He would have screamed, had a ball gag not been impeding any intelligible sounds he could make. He continued to struggle, but abruptly stopped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Aww, Gru, it’s so cute that you’re struggling.”

Vector strode around the table and came to a stop in front of Gru. He was met with a death glare. The younger man leaned down to meet his gaze at eye-level.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. YOU were the one sneaking around in MY lab!” Vector exclaimed, then grinned and stood back up before continuing. “Well, thanks to you, I now have a test subject for my latest weapon…” He wandered out of Gru’s line of sight to grab something before sliding back to his previous spot in front of the bound man to show him his new ‘weapon’ “The Vibromatic!”

Gru’s eyes widened when he realized just what this new ‘weapon’ was, and he began to struggle again. Vector was obviously pleased with the reaction and began to run a hand up the textured pink length of the silicone phallus that tapered out toward the base, which then connected to what looked like the bottom of any of his other guns.

“Yes, the Vibromatic…” Vector began walking around to the other side of the table. “It’s a weapon that tortures using pleasure!” He hooked a finger in the waistband of Gru’s pants “It can be quite threatening, you know...” In one quick motion, Gru’s pants were yanked down. “And I wasn’t about to test it on myself.” Gru struggled with even more fervor at the feeling of his pants being removed. “So it’s a good thing YOU happened along!”

Gru made a noise through the ball gag that sounded like a very muffled death threat. And Vector could only laugh at the man who was currently in no position to threaten anyone.

“Come on, Gru, be a good boy, and I’ll make it less painful for you.” Vector disappeared for a moment and returned holding a small jar of Vaseline. 

Gru turned his head in an attempt to see what his arch nemesis was holding, but he was out of his line of sight. Vector removed the top of the jar and dipped in two fingers. Gru could hear the squishing sound of the smaller man’s digits as he applied a coat of Vaseline to them. He refrained from struggling though until he felt a hand rest on his ass, which caused him to make a surprised noise through the gag.

Vector grinned in anticipation of what Gru’s next reaction would be, and spread his ass with one hand while he positioned the first finger of the other. Gru’s expression was that of both fear and hatred, and he tried his hardest to move away from Vector, but he was tied in place and the table was attached to the ground, he was completely at the mercy of his enemy. Vector thrust the first finger without warning and Gru made a muffled sound of discomfort followed by clenching his ass to try to prevent any further invasion. Vector curled his finger inside the larger man, causing him to bite down on the gag.

“Now, now, don’t tighten up like that.” Vector positioned a second finger next to the first. “Otherwise, this’ll hurt a lot more than it needs to.”

He smacked Gru on the ass, eliciting a surprised muffled sound from the man and a momentary lapse in his clenching. Vector took the opportunity to slide in the second digit. 

“Mmph!” Gru’s scream was music to Vector’s ears.

The younger man barely gave the elder any time to adjust before twisting his fingers around inside of him. Gru continued making sounds of discomfort and attempted to remove the foreign objects from himself by struggling against his binds. Vector was taking great pleasure in Gru’s reaction, but he decided to move on. He pulled his fingers from the larger man and laughed to himself as he picked up the Vibromatic.

“Now, here comes the fun part!” Vector positioned the weapon at Gru’s now perfectly lubed hole. “Try not to clench anything.” He smirked before thrusting the Vibromatic forward. 

Gru yelped as nearly half of the 9” vibrator was forced into him. He bit down hard on the gag and lowered his head in pain. This time, Vector gave Gru enough time to adjust to the intrusion, and waited until the larger man’s breathing became less ragged before flipping the switch on the side of the weapon. The vibromatic instantly came to life and began a low vibration.

Despite the older man’s hatred of the situation, he couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan at the weird sensation now coursing through him. It was almost… Pleasurable.

Hearing the bound man moan, Vector knew his weapon was working, and he gave it a few quick thrusts into Gru, succeeding in fitting in another inch of the pink phallus.

Gru let out another moan and silently cursed himself, he couldn’t like this. He wouldn’t let himself. Vector thrust the Vibromatic once more before turning up the speed to medium.

“Mm!” Gru unintentionally moaned loudly as the vibrator began moving in a circular motion as well as vibrating twice as fast as before.

Vector continued to thrust the weapon slowly, managing to fit it in a few more inches, as he watched Gru squirm below him. He bit his lip and slid his free hand down the front of his bright-orange pants to grasp his erection.

“Ahh…” Vector let out a breathy moan as he started stroking himself in time with the thrusts of the Vibromatic. He flipped the switch up to maximum.

The vibromatic was now vibrating and circling three times as fast. It took all of the larger man’s self control not to scream in pleasure.

Gru started moaning with each thrust, suddenly becoming all to aware of the fact that he now had a full-blown erection. He was liking it. A lot.

“AH!“ Vector moaned as he sped up both the movement of his hand on his cock and the thrusting of the vibrator inside of Gru. Suddenly he wanted to hear the bound man scream his name. He pulled his hand from his pants and leaned over Gru so that he could reach the clasp on the back of the gag.

This was his chance, Gru could tell Vector off and scream for him to stop, no one would ever even know that this happened or that he even liked it a little. He readied himself.

“Scream my name, Gru!” Vector fumbled with the clasp and finally got it undone. The gag fell from Gru’s mouth and landed on the table.

Gru knew exactly what he was going to shout. He opened his mouth.

“Vector!”

Vector moaned as Gru screamed his name, and pulled his pants down to have better access to his cock. He began thrusting his hips into his grip and started thrusting the Vibromatic even faster into Gru.

“Oh G-God, Gru… I’m- AH!” Vector moaned and thrust the weapon all the way to the base inside of Gru as he came all over his hand.

“AHN! V-Vector!” Gru screamed half in pleasure and half in pain as he came onto the table top below him.

Vector flipped off the Vibromatic and pulled it out of the still-bound man, before pulling his pants back up for him. Gru stayed still as he tried to catch his breath. Vector strode around the table to his front. He wasn’t too surprised to see a look of anger on the larger man’s face, and he leaned down to Gru’s eye-level. He smirked.

“Thank you for the lovely evening.” 

Vector blew him a kiss, pressed a button, and, before Gru could say anything, he found himself untied and being sucked through a trapdoor in the ceiling.

After going through a series of tunnels, he wound up flying out of a hole in the wall in front of Vector’s lair. He shakily stood up and turned to look back at the front door. He was slightly surprised to see Vector standing there. Just when he was about to turn away, the smaller man called out to him.

“Hey, Gru! If you want any more, make sure you COME back!” Vector accentuated the word with a pelvic thrust and waved at him with the Vibromatic before laughing and disappearing back through the door.

Gru blushed as anyone in the neighborhood could have just heard that, and gave Vector’s door a death glare before turning to hobble painfully toward his reinforced vehicle. No one could ever know about this. He’d find some way to get back at Vector when he got that shrink ray back. But next time… he was bringing backup.


	2. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gru gets his revenge on Vector.

Gru sighed contentedly as he sat down on his couch with a fresh cup of coffee. It had been a long day and he was ready to relax. He had just lifted his coffee mug to his lips when-

DING DONG!

Gru nearly spilt his beverage in surprise. He sighed, this time in annoyance, before standing up. He started toward the door, setting down his cup on the way. When he reached the door, he peered through the peephole. He was taken aback to see none other than Vector standing on his porch, grinning at the peephole as though he knew Gru was looking at him. Gru clenched his hands into fists at the sight of the orange-clad man, as the memories of what had happened a few days ago flooded back to him. 

He decided that he would beat the crap out of Vector. He would deserve it for having the gall to show his face around Gru after what he did. Gru flung the door open, ready to send a fist flying into the smaller man’s face.

But he didn’t. Instead, he just stood there staring at him like an idiot. Vector grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

“Hey there.” The expression on his face was just as arrogant as ever.

Gru gaped when he realized what Vector was holding. The Vibromatic. The larger man’s anger returned. Did that little punk actually think Gru was going to let that happen again? He wouldn’t.

Gru snatched the Vibromatic from Vector before he had a chance to try anything, then backed up with the intention of shutting the door. Vector gasped as his invention was grabbed from his hand.

“Hey!” He shouted and immediately followed Gru into his house while reaching for his weapon.

Gru rolled his eyes and held the Vibromatic high above his head. Vector stretched his arms up in an attempt to grab it, but even while jumping, he was too short. He resorted to trying to punch Gru. The taller man held back a chuckle as Vector punched at him, he looked ridiculous.

That’s when Vector got an idea. He stopped flailing his arms like an idiot.

“You know, Gru… You’re kinda cute when you’re mad.” He gave a sleek smile. Maybe he could seduce it away from him. 

Gru looked at Vector in disbelief, was he seriously trying what he thought he was trying? 

“Are you seri-” The rest of Gru’s sentence was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed to his.

Gru was going to shove the man off, but suddenly there was a hand grasping his crotch. Vector started to massage Gru through the fabric of his pants. The older man tried to push the younger away from him, but Vector grabbed hold of his scarf and pulled both of them together. He started grinding his pelvis into Gru’s.

Gru’s eyes widened when he realized that Vector had an erection. He unintentionally opened his mouth. Vector wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside the now open orifice. Gru groaned as the friction between their pelvises started to cause his arousal. He wouldn’t let this be a repeat of last time. This was his chance to get revenge. He grinned inwardly before taking control of the kiss. He slammed the smaller man into the wall and kicked the door shut.

Vector’s kiss faltered as he realized where this was going. He was starting to regret trying to seduce the gun from Gru. He tried to shove Gru away, but he was held down. Gru held him with one hand to his chest while throwing the Vibromatic behind him with the other. Once the unneeded weapon was gone, he started to unzip Vector’s shirt. The younger man continued trying to remove himself from Gru’s grip, but it was useless. Gru slid a hand down Vector’s chest and into his pants. Vector let out a moan of surprise into the kiss when he felt the hand grasp him. 

Gru pulled away from the kiss, leaving both of them panting. He then lowered himself enough to pull down Vector’s orange pants, then promptly removed his own. Vector stood gaping as he realized that Gru was… Much larger than himself, to put it lightly. Gru gave the smaller man a smug smile, as if to say ‘Bet you regret showing up here now.’, before grabbing one of Vector’s legs and lifting it to wrap around his waist.

Vector had a look of fear on his face, but he was too proud to beg his arch nemesis to stop. Gru’s hand slid down his leg, over his thigh, then down to rest at his virgin hole. Vector winced as Gru roughly shoved a finger into him.

“S- stop!” Vector groaned.

Gru ignored the younger man’s pleas and started thrusting his finger.

“AH! St- stop…” Vector bit down on his lip at the weird sensation.

Gru only thrusted his finger a few times before pulling it out. He grabbed Vector’s other leg and placed it on the other side of his waist, causing the smaller man to have to wrap his arms around the larger’s neck to keep himself from slipping down the wall. Gru positioned himself, but before he could thrust, Vector spoke up.

“WAIT!” He shouted.

Gru sighed impatiently.

“What?”

Vector took a deep breath and accepted his fate.

“There’s… There’s lube in my pants pocket…”

Gru’s lips curled into a half smile, Vector was giving up. This should be fun. Gru practically dropped the smaller man to the ground.

“Grab it.” He motioned to the orange pants on the floor.

Vector’s mind was racing, was he seriously going to let Gru… He shook the thought from his head, why did his cursed pride keep him from begging? He kneeled down and grasped the small vial of lube from his pants pocket before standing once more. He handed the vial to Gru.

The older man unscrewed the cap and squirted a bit out onto his hand. He then applied a fair amount to his member before dropping the bottle and repositioning Vector’s legs back to their previous spot around his waist. He positioned his now lubed cock at Vector’s hole.

Vector shut his eyes tightly and unknowingly clenched in preparation. Gru slowly started to slide himself into the smaller man, pushing him further against the wall. Vector gasped and clenched his teeth, despite the lubrication, this was painful.

“Quit clenching!” Gru demanded. 

Vector tried his best to comply, he relaxed his muscles as best as he could. Gru slid himself in further and moaned lightly as he was surrounded by the tightness that was Vector. The younger man made small sounds of pain as Gru’s gentle sliding turned into forceful pushing.

“Gru… Y- you’re too big!” Vector groaned.

Gru didn’t even bother with a response and pulled out just a little bit before forcing himself back in. He managed to fit his entire length into the writhing man. He didn’t give Vector any time to adjust before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in.

“AH!” Vector clenched his fists in the fabric of Gru’s coat and buried his face in his shoulder.

Gru pulled out to the tip this time before slamming his length back in, he moaned at the perfect tightness. Vector’s scream was muffled by the fabric on Gru’s shoulder. The next thrust wasn’t as bad though. In fact, Vector almost had to suppress a moan. Almost.

Gru thrusted into the smaller man again.

“A- ahh…” Vector moaned this time. He wasn’t able to hold back.

Gru grinned at the sound. He pulled out of Vector and pried him off of him. The younger man looked at the elder, his face flushed and his expression confused. Gru merely turned him around and pushed him face-first against the wall. He grabbed hold of his hips and pulled his bottom half away from the wall while simultaneously holding his top half against it. The older man slid himself back into the younger, before picking up where he left off. Thrusting. 

“AH! G- Gru!” Vector moaned as the new position allowed for access to spots previously unreachable.

Gru continued thrusting, moaning each time he hilted inside Vector. It wasn’t long before his thrusts became erratic. Vector was moaning loudly with each thrust now, he could tell he was close. Gru thrust himself all the way into Vector and screamed his name as he came.

“AHN! Vector!” He unintentionally dug his nails into the smaller man’s hips.

The feeling of being filled and hearing Gru scream his name like that, was enough to cause vector’s release.

“AH! Gru, I’m gonna…” His sentence trailed off as he came.

Gru slowly pulled out of the younger man, strings of cum linking the two until they broke and fell back down to Vector. The smaller man shuddered at the slight emptiness he now felt. He stayed against the wall for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened suddenly as his thoughts caught up with him. He just… With Gru… That wasn’t the plan. Crap. 

As quickly as the pain in his ass would allow, he pulled on his pants and started toward the door, without so much as a word to Gru, who had just pulled on his pants. The larger man rolled his eyes and followed, picking up the Vibromatic from the floor on the way. He opened the door for Vector and held out the gun with a smug smile. 

“Here, take this home and practice.” He held back a chuckle at his own cleverness.

Vector blushed with embarrassment and anger, and snatched the Vibromatic from Gru’s hand before storming off. Painfully.

Gru let out the laugh he’d been holding in for a while now, and shut the door. 

Revenge is sweet.


End file.
